The present invention relates generally to the field of online shopping, and more particularly to providing a buyer guidance in a purchasing decision.
Online shopping or electronic commerce (e-commerce) includes the buying and selling of merchandise or services over the Internet. It encompasses the entire scope of online product and service sales from start to finish. E-commerce tools include computer platforms, applications, solutions, servers and various software formats manufactured by e-commerce service providers and purchased by merchants to increase online sales. Buyer guidance is a tool offered by e-commerce platforms to help users make purchasing decisions when browsing services or merchandise. With the aid of computer platforms, guidance for buyers has become more media rich including multimedia applications to help users decide if a product or service is to their liking.